Half-Blood Help
by Astral8
Summary: What happens when Percy is no longer trusted and feared by the campers and major Gods, Percy gets helped by those he helped, the minor gods. Hecate helps him and sends Percy into a new world to protect one Boy-Who-Lived. GoF, alt ending from HoO.
1. Chapter 1

Half-Blood Help

What happens when Percy is no longer trusted and feared by the Campers and Major Gods. Percy gets help by those he helped, The Minor Gods, They give him the new purpose of preparing Harry Potter, GoF and Alt Ending from Heroes of Olympus

Chapter 1: Minor God Intervention

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Harry Potter both belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling respectively

 **Percy POV**

Percy was having a really really bad day. It was New Year's Eve and he really had a horrible year. He was now walking down the streets of a seemingly empty Olympus just contemplating what he could've changed to go back to normal, but normality was never a possibility when one was a demigod.

 _Flashback_

 _Percy was hacking into one of the dummies in the Camp Half-Blood Arena, a few feet nearby some Ares campers were just looking at him with disgust. Percy feeling their stares turned around._

" _Hey Sea Spawn! Look at how much of a loser you are just in a corner with no one with you, just shows how bad you are, I bet you aren't even good!" exclaimed the Ares camper that seemed to be leading the group._

" _Do you really want to test me?" Percy responded dryly._

" _Hey Dylan, Maybe we shouldn-"_

" _NO! I don't see what everyone thinks is so good about him" The leader argued with one of the others in the group._

" _You should listen to your friend" Percy said eyeing them._

 _Dylan had enough of the arguing and charged towards Percy immediately. Percy though, had fast reflexes and was able to flip him and slam him into the ground before drawing Riptide._

" _Do you see now?" Percy asked in a bored manner._

 _Dylan nodded fearfully and ran off with the other Ares campers in tow._

 _End Flashback_

Percy was now just meandering around, having no idea where to go, when all of a sudden he noticed a café and realized he was a bit hungry. As he got closer he noticed one of the major gods, Apollo, actually was there and was typically hitting on one of the ladies at the café.

Just as Percy entered the café, Apollo noticed him and teleported away with a quick excuse of needing to be somewhere else, Percy of course knew it was because of himself. He just sighed to himself and grabbed a drink and a brownie before heading back out.

Percy's mind wandered back to what caused all of this.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a windy day with storms all around the area. The Gods and the Seven were all facing Gaia and the Giants at the base of Mount Olympus, the original one too, The Seven had travelled far and wide to try and beat the Giants to Mt. Olympus but it was futile as the Giants were already there and Gaia had a physical body already._

 _The Giants all looked feral and crazy as if they had waited all their lives for this, while the Gods and The Seven nervous but ready nonetheless._

 _There was a ton of tension in the air as Gaia was taunting them with the fact it was too late but in the middle of her spiel, she was blasted with electricity as Zeus had grown impatient and tried taking care of her early on. Instead it made her madder and seemed as if she hadn't even taken damage. The Battle for Mt. Olympus between the Giants and Gods had commenced._

 _Each God or Goddess and their children took on their bane and one by one the battle was slowly turning tide in favor of the Gods the moment Percy and Poseidon were able to take care of Polybotes immediately and were supporting the other Gods who didn't have their children with them to get rid of their banes faster._

 _Within the next hour, all the Giants had been taken care of and Gaia screamed with rage. Earthquakes occurred all over the earth and trapped everyone but 2 people were able to resist it. Poseidon who also went by the name Earth Shaker and his son Percy Jackson. They charged her at the same time and battled in sync as if they had been practicing together for years._

 _Unfortunately, Gaia was able to set off a trap that had trapped Poseidon in the ground. Now all up to Percy, He charged straight ahead as Gaia conjured an sword made of dirt to destroy him, but at the last second as Gaia swung, Percy ducked and just as he slid under her 12 foot height and started climbing her until he reached the top while avoiding all of Gaia's wild actions to shake him off._

 _Percy roared with a final yell of victory as he jumped and brought his sword down the middle of Gaia slicing her in half simultaneously knocking her off the ground with by summoning a wave to knock her in the air. Due to no contact with ground, Gaia yelled with rage as she was slain._

 _Percy finally looked around but as everyone else was picking themselves up they stared at him with fear and disgust._

 _End Flashback_

Percy still regretted killing Gaia monstrously as it showed off his wild side which horrified the rest of The Seven and even the Olympians. It even made him lose his girlfriend.

 _Flashback_

 _Percy was sitting at the beach just meditating trying to calm himself just in case to assure his wild side would never come out again. Then he felt the water particles in the air being moved and heard the sound of someone walking towards him._

 _He opened his eyes, and turned around to see Annabeth who held sad eyes._

" _Hey Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said sadly._

" _Hey Wise Girl, What's up with the long eyes?" Percy asked questioningly_

" _I didn't want to really do this Percy but I'm sorry, every time I look at you I get scared and horrified because while I was unconscious for most of the adventure of Tartarus, I still remembered some of it and then the same wild side you had in Tartarus was used to defeat Gaia and now I get constantly worried whenever I'm with you so I wanted to break up with you" Annabeth stated._

 _Percy fumed for a few moments as she didn't even know majority of what happened in Tartarus and how it was a pit made for survival of the strongest and he still had nightmares of what had happened, but thought over the rest of what Annabeth said and accepted it._

" _Okay Annabeth, but we are still friends, RIGHT?" Percy asked._

 _She smiled and said "Of course"_

 _After that she ignored him and acted as if she never knew him._

 _End Flashback_

After that he had run to his Mom's Apartment hoping her, Paul, and his new sister Krystal would be able to cheer him up.

 _Flashback_

 _Percy knocked on the apartment door. Paul had answered and exclaimed,_

" _Percy! How are you doing? Come on in." and gave him a big hug before shutting the door._

" _Sally is just looking after Krystal right now, don't worry" Paul said after he noticed Percy looking around for Sally._

 _At that moment Sally had stepped into the living room holding Krystal, a 3 month old baby that held a special place in Percy's heart._

" _Percy! You're home! Come say hi to Krystal!" Sally exclaimed when she noticed him and then giving Percy a bear hug with the equal strength of what Tyson's hugs were._

 _Sally passed Krystal over to Percy who held her tightly and smiled at her and said,_

" _Hi little sister" just holding her tightly as Krystal smiled and her smiles sure were charismatic and Percy soon found himself smiling wider._

 _He handed her back over just as someone knocked on the door._

" _Were you expecting someone?" He asked his mother._

" _No and neither was Paul" she replied._

 _He walked to the door and looked through the eyehole just as the door was blown open._

 _In walked in an Empousai he remembered from Tartarus, Maria. She really hindered him due to her amazing tracking skills in the pit and would always make sure many monsters constantly knew where he was in Tartarus which was a really bad thing._

" _Hey little Percy 'member me?" she winked._

" _Maria, what are you even doing here?"_

" _Why I'm here to kill you of course"_

 _Percy took a second to process that before charging the Empousai only to be blocked by a hellhound which he took care off in a second but it was enough time for the other monsters to charge._

 _A while later, Percy sat in the middle of a mini mountain of Monster Dust and only Maria was left and he was interrogating her._

" _How did you find me?" Percy roared._

" _You're scent isn't very hard to track down"_

" _Did someone tell you to do this?"_

" _Of course not, you think someone could order me? I think not, I only regret not bringing a bigger force to kill you"_

 _Percy immediately killed her after that and immediately left after explaining to his Mom and Paul, he couldn't be near them if monsters were trying to track himself down and bring danger to them._

 _Percy decided after that to head to Olympus to ask for protection from his Dad for Mom and Paul._

 _When he reached the Throne Room, Poseidon was sitting there conversing with Hermes. Poseidon noticed Percy and shrank down in size, walked up to Percy and teleported them to Poseidon's own palace on Olympus._

" _What can I do for you son?"_

" _I was wondering if you could add extra protections to Mom and Paul's Apartment. We were attacked earlier and I'm worried that monsters could hurt them." Percy explained worriedly._

" _Of course Son, but I need to tell you something, Zeus has recently been contemplating your banishment due to how much power you have gained. So please refrain from attacking someone like those Ares Campers a while ago and try to avoid the Throne Room, but if you ever need anything from me you can contact me through the ocean." Explained Poseidon before teleporting back away._

 _End Flashback_

Now here he was walking down the streets when all of a sudden a ton of gods called for him. He turned around and realized they were all goddesses that he had helped before, they were all minor gods. It was Hestia, Nemesis, Nike, and Hecate. They saw him stop and quickly ran up to him.

"Perseus, we require a favor from you" asked Nike."

"What do you need?" Percy asked not being really interested.

"Well, Hecate has her own world of wizards and they're at war, and we need you to help stop it" stated Nemesis.

"Is that all I am a tool for wars?" demanded Percy, slowly getting mad.

"NO! Percy please listen to us, we need your help, if you don't then all of Europe will be engulfed in war, so please Percy please do this favor for us" Hestia pleaded.

"What's in it for me? I'm done with the gods using me for their own needs and never really listening to what I request of them, like Calypso is still on her island." Percy yelled, starting to lose composure.

Nemesis immediately replied,

"Perseus Jackson, would you condemn a whole continent to a dark lord's tyranny, just because you're tired of people asking you to save innocents?" Nemesis started glowing.

"Well no, but I want real guarantees this time" Percy said, conceding to the idea that if a dark lord took over a whole continent, it would be bad for everyone.

Percy sighed, it was going to be a new year and decided it would be a new him along with it and said,

"Well what were you saying about a dark lord?"

 **Well, it's my birthday today and I felt like giving is always better than taking. That being said I can't say I'll be able to update constantly, it'll probably be like once a month. This was an idea thats been floating around my head for a while, so i finally decided to start writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Deal with Europe

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Harry Potter both belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling respectively

 **Percy POV**

Percy was currently learning that Europe was going be screwed up real soon.

As soon as Percy had finally conceded and decided to help, the goddesses immediately teleported him to Hecate's Palace. Even though Percy had seen many amazing things in his lifetime and has defeated gods, he was still amazed by these quirks.

There were random floating brooms cleaning the floor around him while there were cauldrons on a counter stirring themselves with ingredients floating over and putting themselves into the cauldrons.

It was amazing as Percy looked around trying to take in everything while the goddesses stared at him with amusement.

"Ok Perseus, we need you to stop trying to break your neck from looking around and sit down, we need to explain the situation to you." Nemesis said.

Percy sat down and Nike started explaining,

"Okay so the deal is that long ago, during the ancient times, Hecate needed more worshippers so she had gathered a group of mortals and blessed them with the gift of magic. They have grown since then and are a society with concealment spells and the mist from normal mortals. But every once in a while we have a dark lord that rises.

This one is especially evil, his name is Voldemort or You-Know-Who, he is fea-"

Percy had interrupted them by laughing before saying,

"What kind of a name is Voldemort or even You-Know-Who? I mean Nobody by Odysseus was funny enough but this is even more hilarious"

"Perseus please let us continue, but just so you know it was an anagram from his birth name Tom Marvolo Riddle" said Nemesis even though she also had a smile on her face.

"Anyways, normally this wouldn't be problem as dark lords occur all the time, but recently the society has become bigoted towards those who don't have any magical parents" said Nike

"Wait, how do they get their magic then?" asked Percy

"Well the way they get their magic is because one of their ancestors had magic but their sons or daughters didn't have it and it reappeared in these mortals. But those with magical parents are called purebloods are becoming bigoted even though they don't realize the only way to get magic is if your ancestors have it" stated Hestia

"It's sad, but the main problem is this Voldemort is appealing to them by claiming a vendetta against those who aren't purebloods and don't have magical parents which are called muggleborns." Said Nemesis

"What kind of a name is Muggleborns?" Percy asked, trying not to lose his composure with laughter.

"The magicals call those without magic, muggles, and those that have magical parents but no magic, squibs." Nike answered

"Now no more interruptions" Hecate said before continuing,

"Voldemort appealed to them by claiming he would eradicate muggleborns which caused the purebloods to start helping him, and since the purebloods essentially rule the society, no one can really stop him. Now luckily, about 13-14 years ago, a boy was born who was prophesized to be able to kill him. When Voldemort found out, he immediately started hunting for said boy and tried to kill him, unfortunately for him, Voldemort had dabbled in the Dark Arts too much and created Horcruxes.

Horcruxes were objects that one would be able to create by killing someone, and then split their own soul and place in an object and as long as the object survived then that person would survive, essentially making them immortal.

Now Voldemort had created six and was going to make a seventh one by killing the boy but when he tried to kill the baby, his spell which was an instant killing curse rebounded due to his soul being too unstable.

Now the boy has grown up, and we need your help to train him for the battle between himself and Voldemort, There is a competition coming up and there will be foreign schools coming from around the world, and we need you to enforce relations just in case, should the war drag on, the other countries would come in and help" Hecate finished.

"So I just have to tutor some kid?" Percy asked incredulously

"Yes, we want you to teach him spells, close combat, and teach him especially about leadership so all of the magical world can rally behind him." Hestia stated.

"But I don't have any magic" Percy claimed.

"After you agree, we will all be blessing you and teaching you our specific talents" Nike said.

"Okay, I'll do it, so when do we start?" asked Percy.

"We'll bless you now and we are going to start tomorrow, have a good night sleep and be prepared, these next few months will be rough." Hecate said before smirking.

They then all got in a circle around him and each blessed him, causing Percy to feel enormous amounts of power and felt indestructible. He couldn't wait to use these powers.

They all then teleported away. Leaving Percy to wonder how much he would hate the upcoming months.

 _1 Month Later_

Percy really felt like killing Nike but didn't know if that would be justice for all she did to him. Nike was the first of the goddesses to teach him, she would teach him how to harness the powers of victory.

These powers would essentially let one cheat and become better at whatever skill they needed to win. When Percy first got powers he felt indestructible, and when he heard of what Nike's powers could do, he felt even more powerful.

The first time Nike and Percy fought, he lost. In the first 10 seconds he was tripped, fell down, and hit himself with his own sword. It was humiliating to say the least.

Slowly, Nike was able to teach Percy how to counter herself and use his powers to counter her and use the powers to tip the battle to his advantage.

He remembered his last duel against her where she went all out,

 _Flashback_

 _Percy and Nike were standing opposite each other across the arena. Each were waiting to see who would make the first move, when all of a sudden Nike disappeared. Percy realized immediately she wasn't there and knew she was using her godly speed that she was known for._

 _He tapped into his powers and the second he did it she appeared to the right of him almost falling as if she tripped over a rock. She immediately righted herself and charged him._

 _He blocked her jab and parried her next strike, he then swung with a wide arc and she dodged immediately using her powers to speed up and jab at him before he could block._

 _But Percy with his sixth sense immediately countered her and used his own victory powers to dodge and jump to the side and the second she jabbed forward he grabbed her hand and disarmed her._

 _She immediately retaliated by elbowing him and stunned him by jabbing at the solar plexus. As Percy stumbled back, he used his victory powers to recover immediately and come back with a vengeance._

 _He charged her and as she began to block, he tackled her instead and when she hit the ground, he punched her and ended up knocking her out._

 _End Flashback_

That was a great day, but Percy still felt he should've done more damage to retaliate for all the humiliation she made him endure in the earlier battles.

Now it was Percy's turn to learn with Nemesis, and Percy was not looking forward to it. She would work with him on how to deal with revenge especially since his fatal flaw was loyalty and would stop him from being consumed with revenge should someone betray him. Percy felt like it wasn't going to be fun at all.

Her other domain was balance and Percy just wondered how that would end up. He knew Nemesis liked him the least compared to the other three and wondered if she would be harder on him due to it.

 _Half A Month Later_

Percy felt scarred and very happy to be done training with Nemesis. She was ruthless in training him. She had trained him about revenge by making him live through many betrayals. It was torture for him to endure everyone he ever cared about betray him and not go crazy trying to get revenge.

Even then after that, once she deemed him okay enough to deal with betrayals, she made him endure the betrayals again but this time figure out rational ways on how to deem revenge. This was even more torture as he still didn't want to hurt them but he still did it. She had even shown him that he could use his revenge powers to get even with anyone that wrongs him

Once he was thankful to be done with that, she took him over to the side of her balance domain. She had confessed to him, that while she couldn't as she was bound by ancient laws, he could use his balance powers to tip the balance.

Percy was shocked by this, but nonetheless used his powers against her in battles to tip the battle in his, since she was bound by ancient laws and couldn't use those powers herself, she deemed him good enough and finished their training together.

Now Percy was happily walking towards Hestia's Palace, he knew Hestia was always a kind person and would be a better teacher than Nike and Nemesis no matter what she taught.

 _Half A Month Later_

Percy was feeling pretty content right now, after learning from Hestia, one special thing he learned was that he had the ability to move himself into a calm and happy state.

Percy had learned one of his by far favorite powers of controlling fire. Normally, he had an aversion to fire, even if he used to have partial immunity to it. Now he had full control over fire and full immunity to it. Percy learned as soon as he could control fire, it was pretty fun and loved messing around with it.

Another fun thing that he learned could be debated as his best power, the power to empower allies with the feeling of home. He essentially could power all his allies before the battle and barely even affect his power levels.

Now Percy was heading toward Hecate, the last person to learn from before heading to Britain. She was also going to take the longest to learn from due to the fact he had to learn what people took 7 years to learn and still learn dueling efficiently in essentially 4 months.

 _4 Months Later_

It was not actually 4 months as it turned out. It turned out to be almost year, Hecate had shown him a thing called a turn timer which essentially let him repeat the same day. This caused him to end up training for 8 months while in reality it was only 4 months.

But Percy felt like he had learned a lot, With Hecate's blessing he took to magic like a moth to a flame. He found that her blessing caused him to have a natural instinct for magic and was actually able to think of a spell in a minute. The problem though was that he only knew them by instinct. He still spent hours while not dueling, studying the spells.

Even his wand was unique, it was the only wand to be made with the hair of a Pegasus, He had asked Blackjack for one, made of oak which stood for strength, and was 12 inches long.

Dueling was a different experience for him. He was normally bad with ranged weapons, but with a wand he seemed to be a natural. He was able to flick away spells away at the right time with perfect ease. With the addition of Hecate's blessing he was considered a gifted dueler that could probably even make a living off of dueling.

He could still remember his first duel where even he was shocked by his own outcome,

 _Flashback_

 _Percy stood at one end of the dueling platform with Hecate at the other. Hecate had decided to see if he could do anything without any knowledge which Percy felt was pretty stupid, he just clutched his wand and waited for her to finish the countdown._

 _The second she said go, Percy was shocked when she rapidly said a ton of random words in Latin, and Percy slowly caught on and said "Vulnus!" which meant hurt in Latin but nothing happened and Percy resorted to jumping out of the way of the spells._

 _Percy was then shocked when his body went into autopilot mode and yelled "Vulnus" (Hurt) with a random move of his hand and this time the spell worked!_

 _Percy was so shocked that he didn't notice that Hecate had dove out the way and retaliated with a stunner which knocked him out._

 _When he awoke, Hecate stated_

" _At least you used my blessing efficiently even if you didn't know you were using it."_

 _Flashback End_

After that, Hecate had taught him the full history of the wizarding world. It was interesting to see some stuff he read out of the books when he was a kid to be real, but it still bored him at some points like the constant dark lords with horrible names and the obvious bigotry becoming more and more apparent.

Now Percy was heading to Britain and was going to spend the summer coordinating with Albus Dumbledore, Hecate's son, and was going to work on befriending Harry so he could start training him.

And with that thought, Percy walked into Privet Drive #8.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting Wizards

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Harry Potter both belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling respectively

 **Harry POV**

Harry was having a terrible time back at the Dursleys. He had just gotten back from his 3rd school year at Hogwarts. He had to admit, Harry had missed Sirius even if he only knew Sirius for a few days. He just felt more connected to Sirius and even more due to the fact Sirius was his Godfather.

Now Harry was now just patiently waiting for August to come fast. In a few days, the Weasley's promised to pick Harry up to go to the World Cup and he could hopefully stay with them for the rest of the summer.

He was weeding the garden out in the front yard when he noticed someone walking by.

"Need some help?" the mysterious person asked.

Harry turned around to see a muscular and lithe man, with black windblown hair, a seemingly perfect tan, and these green eyes that reminded him of a sea or ocean.

"I would love to have some help but my aunt and uncle would get mad at me." Harry replied.

"Well we'll deal with it when it comes to it, my name is Percy Jackson" He said before putting his hand out.

"Harry Potter" Harry replied in kind before shaking Percy's hand.

"Well let me get this fixed up" Percy said before pulling out a wand.

"WAIT!" Harry yelled.

"What?" Percy asked confusedly.

"Is that a wand? You can't use those in public!" Harry said, while lowering his voice.

"I can't?" Percy asked.

"YES, now put it away and help me with your hands, we'll talk about this after." Harry said before getting back down on his knees to continue weeding.

"Awwww, didn't get to use my power" Harry heard Percy mutter to himself before he also dropped to his knees to help weeding.

Later when they were done and standing again, Harry asked Percy if there was anywhere private they could talk. Percy replied that they could go to his new house and that's why they were now sitting on chairs in Percy's living room.

"So why do you think you can just whip out your wand in public? That's not allowed here and I'm guessing you're not from around here considering your American accent. But I thought America was the same" asked Harry

"Well….." Percy said slowly while scratching his head.

"Didn't they even have the Salem Witch Trials in America which is why we are even hid from society today?" asked Harry as he teared into Percy

"Look I just didn't grow up in an area where wands were prohibited" Percy replied.

"Well that's fine, but I got to ask, why are you even here? There's no reason to be here. Privet Drive is just a boring neighborhood." Harry demanded

"Well I'm attending Hogwarts this year, they even have this crazy Tournament happening in Hogwarts this year and to answer your question, I'm living here because the houses closer to London are way more expensive." Percy said.

"Tournament?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Yeah, the Tri-Wizard Tournament" Percy said excitedly.

"What's that?" Harry asked, getting more and more curious.

"Well it's essentially a tournament full of challenges! I heard they stopped it because it killed too many champions, but they're starting it back up now" said Percy.

"Well, I really hope I don't get picked, wait did you say you were attending Hogwarts this year?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, I transferred here." Percy claimed.

"Wow, I haven't ever met someone who transferred over to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Well anyways do you actually know who I am?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Harry Potter, right?" Percy said, seeming confused.

"Well I'm also known as the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry stated.

"Who's that?" Percy queried.

"The guy that beat Voldemort the dark lord of the century and all that" Harry answered, partially shocked that this wizard seemed to not know anything about the Britain Wizarding World culture. He just attributed it to Percy being new and not studying any culture yet.

"Oh well I guess beating a Dark Lord is awesome" Percy said while scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Harry laughed which made Percy even more confused.

"Sorry, it's just I haven't ever really met anyone who didn't know about Voldemort and me around here. It's become a common thing that I never even get a chance to introduce myself." Harry explained.

"Oh, it's cool, I understand being popular can affect people sometimes." Percy said as his face darkened for a moment before lighting up.

"Hey, wanna practice some spells and do some dueling in my basement?" Percy questioned.

"But I can't! I'll get in trouble, in Britain, we have an underage law!" Harry exclaimed.

"Eh, trust me, hand me over your wand" Percy stated, before holding his hand out.

Harry contemplated this for a moment. Percy seemed all trustworthy and nice, but he didn't know about anything going on. Harry decided to trust him because it felt right and handed his wand over.

"You said it was called a trace?" Percy asked.

"Yeah" Harry answered

" _Revelo Vestigium_ "(Reveal Trace) Percy muttered before saying " _Perdere Vestigium Per Magus_ "(Destroy Trace For Magic).

Percy then handed Harry his wand back. Which Harry clutched immediately, not really fluent in Latin and didn't really understand what Percy did.

"There you go, cast a spell now" Percy said excitedly.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " Harry yelled, while pointing at the chair."

After setting it down, Harry looked around waiting for a letter while Percy went to go get some drinks. After finishing their drinks and it was only 2 PM. Harry realized no owls were coming and immediately dragged Percy to his basement so they could practice magic.

 **Percy POV**

 _The Day Before_

 _Percy walked into Albus Dumbledore's office._

" _Hello Perseus" Dumbledore said._

" _Hi Dumbledore, and it's just Percy" Percy said in greeting._

" _Call me Albus then, you are my cousin after all." Albus smiled._

" _So how are we going to do this?" Percy asked._

" _Mother (Hecate) told me that we must train Harry, I just wanted him to enjoy his childhood. I don't feel he's old enough to start training for a war." Albus explained._

" _I didn't want to either, but he's just like us demigods, we learned how to survive when we were much younger. He will have to learn to be like us if he wants to survive." Percy said grimly._

" _I think that if it is this dire as Mother made it seem, then we should immediately start training him." Albus said._

" _My patrons gave me house in the same neighborhood as Harry so I could get close to him this summer, I could try and help him immediately instead of just becoming friendly all summer and then training him at Hogwarts." Percy stated._

" _Okay, we can start tomorrow." Dumbledore said._

" _I'll check out my house today and set up some stuff for Harry." Percy said._

" _I'm assuming Mother will deal with the underage wand law?" Albus asked._

" _Yeah, Hecate taught me a secret spell that should be able work and destroy the trace." Percy explained before walking off._

 **Harry POV**

Present day

Harry practically dragged Percy down to his basement where they found a huge room that didn't seem possible. It was full of armaments and amazing things.

Harry was amazed looking around noticing all these amazing things. There was a dueling deck in one corner of the room while a mini boxing in another. Harry was then shocked to see a corner full of weapons like spears, swords, and even bows. Harry was curious to why anyone would ever have weapons like that in a basement but just attributed it to one of Percy's weird quirks.

Percy then spoke up, "So Harry, of all these things how much of this stuff can you actually do? You beat a Dark Lord so you must be good at least some of this stuff."

"Just basic spells." Harry replied.

Percy looked outraged, "You're telling me that you beat a Dark Lord with basic spells!? I don't think I quite believe you anymore."

"No! No one really knows, He threw a killing curse at me but rebounded." Harry explained.

"Really?" Percy looked skeptic.

"Yes! It's even in some history books or you can go around the wizarding community and ask other wizards" Harry explained.

"Well I guess I'll have to teach you then" Percy explained, an evil grin slowly appearing.

Harry gulped.

-8-

Harry was doing something he never expected to ever do in his life, fighting with a sword. This was more of the stuff he dreamed when he was smaller and daydreamed he was a knight. But right now Harry really didn't feel like a knight.

Percy had thrown Harry a sword that surprisingly was really balanced. Percy then proceeded to train Harry and it really was grueling.

Percy had first had Harry do a practice battle to see how Harry could handle one without any knowledge. Harry of course with his luck dropped his sword at the first swing of Percy's sword.

Percy then sighed before picking up Harry's sword and handing it to him.

"Harry, you won't survive any battle in real life if you drop a sword or whatever you're holding at the time" Percy said.

"But I don't want to battle anyone, sure I've had adventures in the first three years of my Hogwarts life, but that doesn't mean I want it." Harry said before looking down.

"Adventures?" Percy asked questioningly.

"I guess I better explain…" Harry started.

After explaining all of his adventures, Harry and Percy noticed the time was late so they headed back to the Dursleys.

Percy was exclaiming his shock about all this happening in a school but then told Harry about the some crazy stuff that had happened when he had been in school like shooting a cannon and dropping the rest of his class into a pool with sharks.

Once they reached the Harry's house, Harry was about to say goodbye to Percy when he said,

"Wait, I want to meet your relatives."

As Harry stepped into the house, Vernon Dursley marched over to Harry. Just when Vernon was about to yell at Harry for being late, he noticed Percy. Percy was waiting behind Harry hoping to talk to the Dursleys.

 **Percy POV**

While no one had told him about how the Dursleys treated Harry, Percy had a sneaking suspicion that it was akin to how he was treated by Smelly Gabe.

"What are you doing here!" Vernon half shouted/said at Percy.

"Well I wanted to meet Harry's relatives."  
Percy responded calmly.

"Well you met us now leave, we need to have some words with our dear nephew." Vernon said as he stated as he looked to glare at Harry who shrinked.

"I Don't think that's necessary" Percy said.

"What do you mean boy" Vernon asked becoming a bit more curious.

"I can tell you aren't treating Harry proper, I expect Harry to come back tomorrow to my house or I'll have to call the authorities" Percy said, losing his calm facade and showing his angry face.

Vernon seemed a bit scared before grudgingly agreeing and bringing Harry back in.

As Percy was walking back he immediately felt something was wrong and decided to use what these wizards called Apparition.

 **Harry POV**

Harry was immediately dragged in Vernon. Vernon slammed the door shut and watched Percy leave while having a firm grasp on Harry.

Harry immediately realized he was screwed, closed his eyes and prayed to every deity possible hoping to get out of this.

Harry felt Vernon turn around but then there was a loud roar and Vernon screaming? Harry opened his eyes only to not be able to open his eyelids. It was as if someone had forced them shut. He was able to finally force them open when his heart dropped.

He looked up to see a huge looking monster that seemed like a mix between a dragon and a snake as big as the basilisk he fought. It had come through the side of the house and was munching on Vernon himself.

Just as it gobbled up Vernon, it zeroed in on Harry and was about to lunge with Harry beginning to brace himself, he heard a loud crack and then the monster let out a screech of pain.

He looked up to see Percy of all people defending him with a sword! Percy then with practiced ease jumped around a lunge by the monster then jumping on the head before beheading it.

Harry was so shocked and disgusted, trying to block the vomit from crawling up his throat and out, as the head fell off before it all turned into a pile of gold dust. Harry saw Percy turn around with a grim look.

"I guess I should explain." Was all Percy said before Harry fainted.

 **For that person that felt that the time difference shouldn't make this possible, I originally had it so he was sent back by Kronos but changed it as I felt that technology won't make much of a difference, i think it'll probably not even make an appearance. For anyone wondering why Percy didn't know about Harry, it was more of faking it to get Harry to trust him. This took a drastic turn and I don't even know what I did to be honest but we'll see where it goes from here. Also I'm going out of the home country for a few months so I won't be able to post until most likely next year. Shout out to that one dude that reminded me to post it when it should've been posted a week earlier.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Drakon Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Harry Potter both belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling respectively

 **Percy POV**

Percy cursed and went up to the collapsed Harry. Of course it was his rotten luck that led a Drakon to Harry's house.

Just then he noticed 2 people run down the stairs and start screaming. Percy cursed even more, these must've been Harry's other relatives. Percy immediately apparated both himself and Harry to his house.

He set Harry down before walking down to a room that would be considered an office if he ever really used it. He called upon Iris for an IM to Hecate. He immediately explained his conundrum to Hecate who also cursed before saying that he should notify Dumbledore and then said she was going to get the other goddesses before cutting off.

Percy thereafter called Dumbledore through an IM and Dumbledore said he would be there immediately.

The second Hecate arrived, she immediately whispered something, and a mist fell over Harry.

"That'll stop him from overhearing the conversation we will have, we don't want to expose him to this stuff too early." Hecate explained.

"Why though? I always hated that people always kept stuff from me, I see a lot of old self in Harry, If he was anything like the old me, he will lose his mind if he finds out we kept stuff from him."

"We already considered this, but the matter is, if we told Harry the prophecy, it wou-"

"Wait, prophecy? You guys should especially have told him! I didn't even learn about my prophecy until a few days before the prophecy was completed."

"Yes, bu-" Nike tried countering.

"No buts! I don't care what you think, but if you told him the prophecy, he would understand everything more and work harder." Percy rebutted.

"Percy, listen! We considered it, although we realized that if Harry was told, he would start doubting himself." Hecate countered.

"Well tell me the prophecy at least, I want to hear it first before I decide." Percy sighed.

Hecate then conjured what looked like an iris message but had a red outlining to it instead of the normal rainbow outlining, and had a woman with a crazed look.

She seemed to be talking to Dumbledore, they seemed to be performing an interview when she suddenly went still just like Rachel did whenever she said a prophecy.

" _The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."_

Then the iris message look alike dispersed into red sparks.

Percy then considered multiple courses of actions to take with the prophecy floating around his head.

In the end, he realized that even if Harry knew about it, Harry didn't seem like he would be optimistic enough to beat Voldemort. He finally conceded that maybe not telling Harry might end up being in favor for everyone.

"O-Okay… I guess, I can see why now, I still don't agree but I see why we should probably keep this from Harry."

Just then Dumbledore appeared in a pyre of flames.

"Ah, I apologize for my lateness but I'm here now, what seems to be the problem.

Percy just beckoned towards Harry before explaining the situation with the Drakon to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh my… This is definitely a severe condition, the blood wards should've held, I don't understand why they didn't work."

"What will we do with Harry then? I mean he's probably traumatized after this." Percy questioned.

"We'll have to move him to Hogwarts now before the school year starts, Madam Pomfrey can look him over. I am asking you Percy to watch over him, I won't be there as I will be planning out the tournament with ministry officials." Dumbledore speculated.

"Alright, I just don't like this, a Drakon conveniently getting through those blood wards with no problem, it just doesn't seem right." Percy said with a grim look before looking at his patrons.

"We have our hands tied, only you can help, Albus make sure you add extra power to the wards during the next school year." Hecate said to Percy before turning to Albus.

"Off course, I must be off now, I shall take care of this mess and make sure no one else in Privet Drive notices this disaster." Albus stated before heading off towards the Dursley's house.

"Alright, Lady Hecate, could you move me and Harry over to Hogwarts, I'll hand him over to Madam Pomfrey before heading off to sleep I guess." Percy stated nonchalantly.

 **Getting back into the zone of writing, sorry for the short chapter! Also i'm throwing around the idea of rewriting this since i came back and was looking back at my stuff and realized it was absolutely horrible.**


End file.
